Only Me
by RavenWolf2089
Summary: Fairy Fic Godmother :D Can't really describe this randomness :P


Only Me

The Puckster did not do shopping, in fact he hated it and avoided like the plague but there was one chink in his badass armour, his mom. And what his mom wanted she generally got, especially after his monumental fuck ups in the last year, first with Quinn and then his little trip to juvie, after both the bitch fest and the fear of going back reared its head he had decided what his mom wanted she would get. Most of it was pretty normal; you know good grades, going to class, not sleeping with sluts and cougars, helping out around the house and holding down the job she had gotten back for him at Sheets 'n' Things. He didn't ask how she managed that, he probably didn't want to know.

Back to the shopping, his hatred for it didn't therefore explain his presence in Lima mall on a Saturday morning with his younger sister at his side.

"Come on Nohey" she begged tugging on his hand "mom said you had to help me find a dress"

"Why do you need a dress?" Puck moaned ignoring the use of his nickname that he had told her was only to be used in the safety of his home.

"For my birthday party and temple" Sarah said happily "so I really need two dresses"

"Yeah right" Puck scoffed thinking of the money his mom had slid into his hand, knowing it wouldn't go that far "right led the way Missy, let's get this crap over with" he ordered letting her led the way into one of the big clothing stores that he had no idea what it was called.

Following her blindly as she chatted away to herself Puck let his mind wander to school and glee, stopping when she did in the young adult section and started to flick through dresses that were too old for her and too big.

"Oh look it's Rachel" Sarah said looking from her dresses in disappointment and pointing over to where Rachel was standing in the nearby lingerie department, his head wrenching to look at the object of his musing at his sisters voice. Rachel had been driving him mad for months with her almost casual nonchalance at Finn's relationships with the majority of the female population of McKinley, as well as ignoring the jilted Santana's more colourful comments.

About to go and say hi he stopped in his tracks and grabbed Sarah's shoulders to make her do the same as he finally saw what Rachel was actually doing, flicking idly through a rack of bras she was pausing and pulling out certain ones and holding them up before deciding yes or no. The problem in Puck's eyes was that they weren't just plain cotton bras like he would have expected from the straight-laced, instead they were all in extremely sexy colours and designs.

Gulping as she held up a red and black lace bra with roses all over the padded cups that he was already imprinting into his rotation as he dreamed of slowly ridding her of it and having it laying on his bedroom floor, he felt his jeans imperceptibly tighten.

"Need a leak" he said gruffly to his sister who had been moaning about wanting to say hello to Rachel as he had slipped into fantasy.

Rolling her eyes at her brother's idiocy Sarah bounded up to Rachel excitedly "Hey Rachel!"

"Hello Sarah" Rachel said with no embarrassment as she dropped her bra selections into her basket "I am surprised to find you here alone"

"Oh no I'm here with Nohey but he went to the toilet" Sarah said happily, she always liked Rachel who treated her as if she was an adult and not a small child "I came to find a dress for my birthday because mom couldn't come Nohey brought me but he's not very good at dresses"

"Well I can help you if you would prefer?" Rachel offered looking around for Puck and letting the young girl take her hand and tow her away towards the young girl section again.

After handling his business Puck returned to the girls section to find Rachel helping his sister pick out a short summer dress for her backyard birthday party, Rachel's basket of shopping lying abandoned with those garments that were driving him as crazy as she usually did hanging out in full view for him to commit to further memory.

"Hello Noah" Rachel said pleasantly holding up a yellow dress in front of Sarah who shook her head and put it away, Rachel picking up a blue one instead

"Hey B" he grunted registering they short skirt she was wearing before looking up at her face and sighing as he took in the warmth of her eyes meeting his, her trust making him feel better than anyone else could.

"I am just helping Sarah" Rachel said needlessly warmth spreading across her cheeks as she saw him check her out again "how about the checked one?" she pointed out a dress across the area both girls walking over to it. Snagging her basket Puck followed them slowly, covertly poking through the pile of lace and silk in her basket, his mouth watering at the baby pink number which was just the right mix of innocence and sex kitten he expected from her.

"Oh thank you" Rachel said with no embarrassment as he handed it over to her, his sister fiddling with the dress she had finally picked out.

"No problem" Puck said trying to keep the leer of his face "you got my sister a dress in record time"

"I have never particularly liked shopping myself" Rachel shrugged "I am more of into the Mall get what I require and then leave again"

"Sounds rare" Puck laughed "most girls I know love shopping"

"Well you do know a lot of girls" Rachel said stiffly, hating being reminded about how much the object of her crush had gotten around "well Sarah I am glad that I was helpful" she added before turning and walking away quickly before Puck could stop her.

"Ra..." he said quietly reaching out for her, no idea why she had suddenly changed in front of him and stalked away "come on Sar lets pay for your dress" he grunted leading Sarah to another check out, his mind full of Rachel. A situation that should have scared him if it hadn't been the norm for the last few months ever since their last make out session where he had stopped them going to far as she was still with Finn, he had wanted her so much that night and having her laid out under him had not helped him walk away. But he had, waiting for the end of Finchel before he would make a move, a move he kept trying and she kept either ignoring or remained oblivious to them, and now he knew what she was wearing under the short skirts and tight tops and that wasn't helping him and the situation in his jeans.

It wasn't until the next Monday in school that he saw Rachel again, a late spring shower had caught everyone out on their way to school and while he was running a hand over of his mow hawk to rid it over the water droplets that clung to it he came to a stop, ignoring the people who crashed into his back as he took in Rachel.

Wearing his favourite black skirt and a fitted white shirt she looked as good as she always did but that wasn't what made Puck stop in his tracks, it was the fact that her formally white shirt had obviously taken the brunt of the light rain and was now transparent, the pink bra that he had been dreaming of all weekend was in full view to not only him but also the hallway. Rushing up to her as he noticed everyone watch her he backed her up against the lockers and blocked her from view with his arms on either side of her head.

"Jacket?" he said pointedly as she looked up at him in shock and opened her mouth to chastise him for his actions "as much as I love that bra I really don't want everyone else looking at it"

"Noah!" Rachel said scandalized looking down at her top and folding her arms over her chest protectively "must you be so crass?"

"That wasn't crass Rach, if you want crass I could tell you how much I have been imagining it on my bedroom floor ever since I saw it on Saturday, this is protective"

Blushing furiously at his words Rachel glanced away, she knew that he expressed himself in crass ways most of the time but he was protective of her and when he said that he wanted to stop everyone else seeing the bra she knew that was true.

"So shall we just stay like this until my shirt dries?" she asked changing the conversation and motioning to how they were, him looming over her his arms on either side of her head.

"Unbutton my shirt" Puck instructed "I'm not moving my arms until I have to"

"But... it is just my bra"

"Yeah a damn sexy bra that I am not letting anyone else see, not that I can't deny not being curious about why you wear such sexy underwear in the first place"

"Because it makes me feel good" Rachel said lifting her hands for her fingers to unbutton the light blue shirt Puck was wearing over a wife beater, stepping close so his body blocked sight over her he shrugged the shirt off his shoulders and wrapped it around her before buttoning it up quickly. "Happy now?" she asked him pointedly the shirt swamping her small frame but still looking sexy to Puck who had to swallow the lump that formed in his throat at the sight of her in his clothes.

"You wouldn't believe" he choked out, still not stepping back from her "I'll walk you to class" he said wrapping his arm around her waist and not giving her a choice as the hallway noise which had faded from their attention before it came back loudly, the buzzing of gossip loud as Puck held Rachel tight.

"Uh Noah?" Rachel asked worriedly as everyone stared at them

"Just so you know Rach you are only going to wear that underwear for me from now on" Puck declared stopping them in front of her homeroom and swooping down to press a kiss to her lips, swallowing the gasp of indignation she let go. Moving his lips insistently he waited until she responded and grabbed at his arms to pull back and smirk down at her in victory "only me"


End file.
